


Valo joka ei sammu

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eroaminen on likaista puuhaa, muistan Erenin sanoneen minulle. Todella, se on niin likaista, että se usein tahrii kaiken sen mikä muuten olisi niin kaunista. Se oli surullista, mutta sellaisia asioita tässä elämässä oli riittämiin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valo joka ei sammu

**Author's Note:**

> Itse ficissä puhutaan The Smithsistä, mutta oikeasti tätä kirjoittaessa tuli lähinnä kuunneltua Lana Del Reytä :I

Minä olin odottanut Jeania ja hänen yhteydenottoaan. Olin odottanut häntä siitä asti kun häntä haastateltiin asian tiimoilta lehteen, ja siitä oli, mitä, puolitoista viikkoa. Jean ei aikaillut, vaan hän oli soittanut minulle ja kysynyt voimmeko nähdä illalla minun kotonani, hänen äänensävynsä oli ollut arkinen vaikka me emme ole puhuneet kahteen vuoteen ja haavat olivat vasta umpeutuneet. Minä vastasin myöntävästi mutta lyhyeen ja koruttomaan sävyyn, sillä tiesin ettei hän kaivannut minulta muuta kuin vastauksia.

Illalla kahtakymmentä vaille seitsemän televisionkatseluni keskeytyi ovikellon terävään ääneen. Laitoin nuudelikulhon syrjään ja kävelin hitaasti ovelle. Avatessani oven siellä oli todellakin Jean merkkiteepaidassaan ja hänen vierellään oli tumma mies, jonka kuva oli ollut myös lehdessä. Hän oli etsivä, jonka Jean oli arvatenkin palkannut avukseen tutkimaan juttua.  
"Hei Armin-"  
"No hei vaan, Jean." Yritin kuulostaa tahallisen jäykältä, jotta hän ymmärtäisi etten arvostanut hänen äkkinäistä yhteydenottoaan. Laitoin käteni puuskaan ja mulkoilin mieskaksikkoa. Jean näytti hämmentyneeltä ja jätti puhumisen suosiolla etsivälle.  
"Tulimme kyselemään muutamia asioita Eren Yeagerista", etsivä aloitti. Nyökyttelin. Kyllähän minä sen tiesin.  
"Kerron sen minkä voin", vastasin ja viitoin heitä tulemaan sisälle.

Toin vierailleni pussitettua vihreää teetä ja keksejä. Jean mulkaisi minua, sillä minä tiesin hänen inhoavan vihreää teetä ja ylipäätään juovan mieluummin kahvia. Minä väläytin aurinkoisen hymyn vastaukseksi. Etsivä näytti hieman kiusaantuneelta, en tiennyt tunsiko hän olonsa epämukavaksi vieraissa talossa vai olivatko hänen harjaantuneet silmänsä jo huomanneet että minä ja Jean emme varsinaisesti olleet väleissä.  
"Mistä tunnet Erenin? Millainen suhde teillä on?" etsivä aloitti kyselyn. Tajusin ettei hän ollut esitellyt itseään, Jean oli varmaan kertonut hänelle minusta jo kaikenlaista, ja hän varmaan kuvitteli että olimme melkein tuttuja. Punnitsin tilannetta mielessäni mutta päädyin kertomaan säyseään sävyyn, kuinka tapasin Erenin yläkoulussa ja olimme edelleen hyvät ystävät. Kysymykset jatkuivat tasaisena virtana ja minä kuuntelin omaa ääntäni ja yritin katsoa johonkin, joka ei ollut Jean tai etsivä. Minun kellossani oli kukkien kuvia, huomasin yllättäen. Se oli myös hidas. 

"Mitä tiedät Levi Ackermanista?" etsivän ääni tavoitti korvani ja säpsähdin transsista. Mieleeni välähti kuva kylmäkiskoisen oloisesta miehestä, joka oli paljon vanhempi kuin minä tai Eren.  
"...ei yhtään Erenin tyylinen", pakeni huuliltani, vaikka tarkoitukseni oli olla sanoa jotain todella ympäripyöreää. Etsivän kulmat kohosivat.  
"Puhuiko hän parisuhteesta kanssasi? Herra Kirstein sanoi ettei hän tiennyt, millaiset välit heillä oli, vaikkakin tiesi heidän tuntevan toisensa. Katoamisilmoitukset tulivat samaan aikaan", hän innostui. Kirosin mielessäni. Ei hän ollut puhunut, mutta olin lukenut asiasta Erenin päiväkirjasta. Minulla oli vara-avain hänen asuntoonsa, ja olimme pari päivää sitten käyneet siellä Mikasan kanssa, kun Erenistä ei ollut kuulunut mitään viikkoon. Häntä ei näkynyt siellä koko päivänä. Päivän päätteeksi olin kaivellut joitakin hänen esineitään ja löytänyt päiväkirjan. Olin ottanut sen kotietsinnän varalta mukaani, sillä minua inhotti ajatus että päiväkirja päätyisi jonkun epäilyttävän tyypin (kuten Jeanin) käsiin. 

"Hän mainitsi asian hyvin ohimennen, emmekä ole puhuneet siitä sen koommin", sanoin ja toivoin ettei kasvoista näkisi minun valehtelevan. Päiväkirjassa ei ollut mitään viittausta katoamisen syihin, vaan merkinnät päättyivät viime kuussa kirjoitettuun juttuun hänen suosikkisarjastaan. Silmäilin Jeanin kasvoja, joilta heijastui hienoinen ällistys. Rikas bisnesmoguli ja kirjallisuuden opiskelija eivät arvatenkaan vaikuttaneet kovin järkeenkäyvältä parilta. Jos Jeanin omaa elämää katseli, menestyvät ihmiset eivät näyttäneet sitoutuvan ollenkaan. Voi, kuinka rakastinkaan niitä lukuisia tyttöjä ja poikia joita näin hänen kanssaan kaupungilla ja lehtien kansissa! Kuinka onnelliseksi he minut tekivätkään, jos eivät muun vuoksi niin siksi että minun ei enää tarvinnut olla yhdessä Jean Kirsteinin kanssa.

"Kiitos herra Arlert, vihjeesi helpottaa tutkintoja. Lienee varsin varmaa, että Ackermanin ja Yeagerin katoamiset liittyvät toisiinsa", etsivä sanoi ja näytti aidosti tyytyväiseltä. Minusta ei itsessään ollut ikävää auttaa, mutta olisin halunnut pitää päiväkirjalöydön itselläni. Minäkin halusin löytää Erenin, olihan hän minun ystäväni. Mielellään ilman Jeania ja hänen tärkeilevää etsiväänsä, siitäkin huolimatta että katoamiseen sattui liittymään hänen tärkein bisneskumppaninsa. Vaikka toisaalta, kyllähän minä nautin siitä että ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni Jean tarvitsi jotain minulta, ja minä saatoin aivan hyvin kieltäytyä antamasta sitä.  
"...herra Arlert?" havahduin todellisuuteen ja etsivän ääneen. Kello oli kahdeksan, Jeanin tee oli jäähtynyt mukiin ja televisioista tulivat uutiset.  
"Sinulla on käsittääkseni avaimet herra Yeagerin asuntoon. Katsos, murtautuminen olisi sangen ikävää..." etsivä sanoi.  
"Eiköhän se onnistu", minä vastasin nopeasti. En ymmärtänyt tosin miksi, mitä Erenin asunnosta mukamas voisi löytyä sen jälkeen, kun olin ottanut päiväkirjan?

Seisoin ovella kun Jean ja etsivä, jonka nimeä en ole vieläkään kuullut, kävelivät yhdessä autolle. Katselin Jeanin niskaa, joka oli kieltämättä kaunis, kaiken tämän jälkeenkin. Eroaminen on likaista puuhaa, muistan Erenin sanoneen minulle. Todella, se on niin likaista, että se usein tahrii kaiken sen mikä muuten olisi niin kaunista. Se oli surullista, mutta sellaisia asioita tässä elämässä oli riittämiin. Olimme sopineet tapaavamme jo seuraavana päivänä Erenin asunnolla, koska asia olisi hyvä saada pois päiväjärjestyksestä nopeasti. Toivoin että Eren olisi mennyt vain lomalle sussunsa kanssa, äkkiä ja yllättämättä, ja pian kaikki olisi niin kuin ennenkin.

Seuraava päivä, lauantai, valkeni sateisena ja minä ihmettelin itsekseni, että miksi olin edes suostunut kulkemaan toiseen päähän kaupunkia vain sen vuoksi että voisin avata Erenin asunnon oven Jeanille ja tämän typerälle etsintäpartiolle? Eihän hänen asiansa kuulunut minulle, eikä hän sitä paitsi paljoa välittänyt Erenistä, vaan halusi löytää liikekumppaninsa. Hän oli itseni lailla vasta kahdenkymmenenviiden mutta hän oli liikeideallaan noussut äkkiä maineeseen, Levi Ackerman oli hänen suurin investoijansa ja oli arvatenkin tärkeää että tämä löytyisi, sillä Jean ei toistaiseksi ymmärtänyt yritysmaailmasta vielä paljoakaan. Mutta Levin ja Erenin tiet olivat kietoutuneet yhteen tavalla, josta minä ja Jean olimme kaiketi vastuussa ja jonka vuoksi meidänkin polkumme kohtasivat taas, vaikka maailmamme olivat eronneet toisistaan jo kauan sitten. 

Nyökkäsin mieskaksikolle jäykästi kun löysin heidät odottamasta Erenin asuttaman opiskelija-asuntolan edestä.  
"Olet myöhässä", Jean sanoi minulle kireästi avatessani ovea. Ravistin sateenvarjoani pahantuulisesti.  
"Olen pahoillani ettei kaikilla ole rahaa autoilla joka paikkaan", vastasin ja lähdin vyörymään kohti ovea, katsomatta taakseni. Kaivoin avainnippua taskusta ja toivoin että olisin tarpeeksi itsevarma lähteäkseni suorinta tietä kotiin.  
"Älä nyt kiivastu", Jean huuteli minulle tavalliseen ärsyttävään tapaansa. En vastannut hänelle mitään, räpelsin vain avainnipun kanssa. Nippu lipesi käsistäni ja putosi kilisten lattialle.  
"Olisi kiva jos apuani joskus arvostettaisiin", parahdin tuskissani ja kumarruin poimimaan avaimet. Oikaistua itseni tunsin käden olallani.  
"Armin-kulta, rauhoitu, ei tässä mitään hätää..." kuulin Jeanin äänen takaani. Otsa raivosta sykkien käännyin taas häntä kohti. En tiedä olinko vihainen vai loukkaantunut, kaiketi molempia.  
"En ole mikään kulta", sanoin hänelle niin matalalla äänellä, että se kuulosti lähes hellältä. Raivo kyti sisässäni kuin hiillos joka saattaisi leimahtaa koska vain. Katseeni kohtasi Jeanin takanaan seisovan etsivän, joka ilmeestä päätellen näytti toivovan voivansa muuttua näkymättömäksi. Minua alkoi äkkiä nolottaa, ja syöksyin sisään Erenin asuntoon jottei kumpikaan huomaisi että poskiani punotti.

Asunto oli kovin siisti ja sisustettu paljolti valkoisella. Yksiössä ei ollut paljoa tutkittavaa, etsivä kumartui kirjahyllyn eteen ja Jean tutkaili näennäisen kiinnostuneena keittiön pöytää. Minä en tiennyt mihin istua, ainakaan sillä tavalla että onnistuisin välttämään kontaktin kahteen muuhun henkilöön. Oli kiusallisen hiljaista, ja näin lopulta parhaaksi piiloutua vessaan. Tultuani ulos huomasin, että Jean oli nostanut levysoittimen päältä käteensä cd-levyn, ja tutkaili sen lyriikkalehtistä.  
"Katsokaa! Täällä on merkintöjä!" hän huudahti yllättyneenä. Annoin uteliaisuuden voittaa ja teennäisen välinpitämättömyyden sijasta menin katsomaan mistä hän puhui. 

Levy oli The Smiths -nimisen yhtyeen _The Queen Is Dead_. Olin nähnyt levyn Erenin hyllyssään joskus, mutta en tiennyt pitikö hän bändistä todella. Hän oli selvästi kuunnellut sitä ennen lähtöään, sillä muuten asunto oli hyvin siisti, mutta levyn kotelo oli jäänyt soittimen päälle. Katsahdin sivuun jonka Jean oli kääntänyt esiin. Sanoitukset olivat kappaleesta There is a light that never goes out, levyn toiseksi viimeinen raita. Yksi säkeistö oli huolellisesti alleviivattu, saatoin tunnistaa jäljen mustasta kuulakärkikynästä jota Eren kanniskeli taskussaan ja käytti harva se päivä. 

_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us  
To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die _

_And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us_  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine 

Tuijotimme kaikki kolme rivejä vaitonaisina. Lukaisin koko laulun nopeasti läpi, siitä paljoa tajuamatta. Kappale itsessään vaikutti minusta varsin yhdentekevältä – se oli vain musiikkia ¬loppujen lopuksi – mutta oli kiinnostavaa ajatella, että hän oli syystä tai toisesta kuunnellut levyltä tätä raitaa ennen kuin lähti kummalliselle matkalleen.  
"Kärsikö Yeager mielenterveyden häiriöstä?" etsivä kysyi minulta äkkiä. Räpytin pari kertaa silmiäni.  
"Ei tietääkseni...?" sanoin. Eren vaikutti kaikin puolin varsin tavalliselta nuorelta mieheltä, ainakin niiltä osin kuin minä hänet tunsin.  
"No, minun mielestäni vihanhallintaongelmat kyllä..." Jean aloitti, mutta sulki yllättäen suunsa vilkaistuaan minuun. Jouduin hillitsemään itseäni toden teolla etten olisi alkanut potkia häntä.  
"Ah, kiintoisaa. Tämän huomioon ottaen itsemurhakaan ei ole poissuljettu", etsivä sanoi ja heilutteli lyriikkavihkoa kädessään.  
"Ei Eren sellaista tekisi", minä sanoin järkyttyneenä. Vai tekisikö? Oliko hän salaa hautonut sisällään kuolemantoivoa, jonka hän oli ovelasti onnistunut piilottamaan muulta maailmalta?  
"Ei kannata vetää ihan vielä johtopäätöksiä", etsivä totesi ykskantaan. Hän ojensi lyriikkavihkosen takaisin minulle, ja minä tuijotin sen sanoja hämmentyneenä osaamatta sanoa sanaakaan.

Otin Erenin levyn mukaan kotiini ja kuuntelin sen läpi illalla. Sanat muuttuivat päässäni sohjoksi, minä en ollut koskaan parhaalla tahdollanikaan ymmärtänyt musiikkia. Kun toisiksi viimeinen kappale alkoi soida, yritin pinnistellä keskittymistäni. Halusiko Eren todella kertoa jotain meille näiden sanojen kautta, vai oliko hän joskus alleviivannut rivit koska oli pitänyt niistä? Laulaja piti rakkansa rinnalla kuolemista etuoikeutena. Mietin Eren-parkaa, oliko hän niin Levinsä lumoissa että jopa kuolema tämän rinnalla tuntuisi nautinnolta? Minä en pystynyt samaistumaan. Kuoleminen Jeanin tykönä ei olisi mikään etuoikeus, pikemminkin äärimmäisen välteltävä tapahtuma. Jos kuoleminen itsessään ei ollut miellyttävää, niin Jeanin seurassa siitä todennäköisesti tulisi lähes helvetillistä. Vaivuin uneen sekavissa ajatuksissani ja heräsin toivoon siitä, että Eren olisi antanut jonkinlaisen tiedon sijainnistaan.

Erenittömät päivät kuluivat ohitseni, liukenivat olemattomiin kuin kylpysuolan kiteet jalkojeni ympärillä. Minua kutsuttiin usein omituiseksi, ja yksi näistä omituisuuksistani oli kuulemma mieltymykseni jalkojeni kylvettämiseen. Yritin aina selittää syyksi sen, että jalkani sekä hikosivat että kuivuivat herkästi, ja ne kaipasivat aika ajoin kunnollista kylpyä, mutta yleensä ihmiset eivät ottaneet sellaisia asioita kuuleviin korviinsa. Siksipä päätin yleensä olla mainitsematta jalkakylpyjen iloista ollessani puolituttujen seurassa. Sain kyllä usein kehuja siitä, että jalkani tuoksuivat hyvältä. Entisinä aikoina Jean oli erityisesti nauttinut jalkojeni haistelusta, ja eron jälkeen olin vaihtanut käyttämääni suolaa.

Tutkimukseni Erenin katoamisesta ei ollut edennyt suuremmin päiväkirjasta ja _The Queen Is Dead_ -levyn sanoituksista. Olin tutkinut hänen yksiönsä perin pohjin, mutta missään ei ollut mitään viitteitä siitä, minne hän olisi voinut kadota. Seuraavana päivänä siitä kun Jean oli löytänyt lyriikkavihkosessa olevat merkinnät oli Mikasa soittanut minulle ja kertonut, että etsivä oli tiedustellut josko häneltä löytyisi hallustaan jonkinlaista Erenin jättämää itsemurhaviestiä.  
"Siis voitko kuvitella?" hän toisteli minulle puhelimessa ja minun oli myönnettävä varsin suoraan että ajatus oli minustakin ahdistava. Heiluttelin jalkojani laventelinvärisessä vedessä ja mietin elämääni. Olin ostanut pahasta tavasta juorulehden, tai ehkä en niinkään tavasta vaan siksi että kannessa oli jälleen Jeanin nimi, niin kuin lehdessä aika usein oli. Käänsin sivulle jossa saatoin nähdä hänen pitkulaiset kasvonsa hymyilemässä. Olin joskus miettinyt soittavani lehteen kertoakseni kaiken Jeanista, aina hänen toisesta nimestään hänen lempipuuhaansa sängyssä, ja kuinka hän ei suinkaan ole niin ihmeellinen kuin antaa julkisuudessa ymmärtää. Mutta minä olin liian kunniallinen kostamaan sellaisella alhaisella tavalla.

Nykyinen poikaystäväni soitti bändissä ja oli ihan hauskaa seuraa, mutta minun oli myönnettävä ettei hänessä ollut samaa eksentrisyyttä kuin Jeanissa, jonka voimakas luonne näkyi niin hyvässä kuin pahassa. Mikasa ja Eren pilkkasivat toisinaan poikaystäväni ammattia, heistä oli hauskaa että minä, joka en ymmärtänyt musiikista mitään, deittailin muusikkoa.  
"Voisithan kysyä tuota sanoitusjuttua siltä poikakaveriltasi, hän ehkä ymmärtää näitä asioita", Mikasa ehdotti minulle. Se oli totta, tosin hän soitti jazzia, joka oli käsittääkseni varsin kaukana The Smithsin edustamasta musiikista. Mutta ehkä kaikki muusikot ymmärsivät toisiaan jollain tasolla jolle minä en voinut päästä. Vaikka eihän se taannut, että joku saisi selkoa Erenin omituisesta järjenjuoksusta.

Odotus tiivistyi omanlaisekseen levottomuudeksi niissä ihmisissä, jotka tunsivat Erenin. Ei hän palaa, sanoivat jotkut kun kolme viikkoa oli kulunut siitä, kun tajusimme hänen kadonneen. Hän on lähtenyt suureen maailmaan eikä enää palaa. Olikin totta, että maailma oli aina kiehtonut häntä ja hänen levoton mielenlaatunsa oli laajalti tunnettu, mutta mitään ilmoittamatta? En minä sellaista hänestä uskoisi. Mutta toisaalta, toinen mikä jäisi käteen olisi hänen kuolemansa, ja se oli ajatuksena vielä sietämättömämpi. Yritin upottaa huoleni farmasian opiskeluun ja tv-sarjoihin, paeta eriskummallista todellisuutta tavalliseen arkeeni.

Eräänä päivänä Jean soitti minulle jälleen. Aluksi mieleni teki olla vastaamatta, sillä hänen kanssaan oleminen oli kuin tulisilla hiilillä tanssimista, mutta sitten tajusin että hänellä saattaisi olla jotakin Ereniin liittyvää tiedossaan.  
"Levin... Ackermanin siis, puhelimeen on saatu yhteys. Signaali tulee Manchesterista", hän selitti kiihtyneenä vastatessani puhelimeen. Kuuntelin hetken hänen hengitystään puhelimeni läpi. Manchesterista? Sinne ajoi Newcastlesta kolmisen tuntia.  
"The Smiths on kotoisin Manchesterista", sanoin puoliksi itselleni. Tämä oli suunnilleen ainoa hyödyllinen asia jonka olin saanut selville näytettyäni lyriikkavihkoa Mattille.  
"Kiinnostavaa. Ehkä levy oli todellakin vihje jollekulle, sinulle tai Mikasalle? En tiedä. Herra Burrows lähti jo kaupunkiin tutkimaan asiaa, mutta itse pääsen töiden takia lähtemään vasta huomenna", hän selosti, ja mietin itsekseni miten koko asia liittyi minuun.  
"Hienoa... Soitatko minulle jos saatte tietoonne jotain? Hyvää matkaa..." sanoin. Minulla ei ollut autoa eikä varaa ottaa junaa Manchesteriin, eikä sen paremmin Mikasallakaan. Olimme Jeanilta saatavien tietojen varassa. 

Sinä yönä makasin valveilla ja tunsin itseni levottomaksi. Laitoin soimaan levyltä There is a light that never goes outin, sillä nyt minusta tuntui että se oli ainoa asia mikä minulla oli Erenistä jäljellä. Siitäkin huolimatta, etten voinut yhdistää laulun melankolista kertojahahmoa ja elämänjanoista Ereniä toisiinsa. Ehkä hän oli saanutkin levyn lahjaksi? Muistan sen ainoan kerran, kun olin tavannut Levi Ackermanin, hänestä ei ollut jäänyt kovin positiivinen kuva itselleni. Kylmä, etäinen ja töykeä luonne yhdistettynä lyhyeen ja hieman rottamaiseen ulkonäköön. Olimme silloin olleet vielä yhdessä Jeanin kanssa, ja syöneet yhdessä lounasta Levin ja Erenin kanssa. Jotenkin saatoin liittää Levin hahmon laulun yksinäiseen kulkijaan, ja Erenin hänen valoonsa, siihen joka vie hänet taas ihmisten luo. Kappaleen hypnoottinen loppusäkeistö jäi kummittelemaan mieleeni, iskeytyi uniini ja oli huulillani vielä aamullakin kun tartuin puhelimeen.

"Jean?" nieleskelin luuriin lähes heti kun olin saanut kammettua itseni ylös sängystä. Vastaukseksi sain epäselvää muminaa, Jean ei oikeastaan ollut aamuihmisiä.  
"Kuule, tämä on tosi outo pyyntö mutta voisinko tulla samaa matkaa Manchesteriin? Minusta tuntuu että minun on tultava, katsos kun... Äh... Voin maksaa bensarahat takaisin joskus", sopersin hänelle. Tajusin kuulostavani hölmöltä, sillä en kuitenkaan osaisi selittää sitä kummallisen pakottavaa tarvetta matkustaa Manchesteriin tutkimaan, mikä oli vienyt Erenin mukanaan. Lisäksi Jean tuskin kaipasi bensarahojani, hänellä oli nykyään niin paljon omaisuutta että matka Manchesteriin olisi hänen taloudelleen yhdentekevä.

Jeanilla kesti hetken prosessoida viestiä, mutta lopulta luurin päästä kuului yllättäen hyväntahtoista naurua.  
"Miksipä ei! Rehellisesti sanottuna, Armin, olen kaivannut sinun kanssasi ajelua!" hän huudahti. Tunsin niskavillojeni kohoavan. Minä en ole kaivannut Jeanin kanssa ajelua. Hänen ajotyyliään voisi kuvailla sanalla "psykoosipiirteinen", parhaimmillaankin sitä leimasi äärimmäinen arvaamattomuus. Mutta joskus ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. Ja ehkä pitkä kaksinkeskinen aika Jeanin kanssa toisi vastauksia niihin kysymyksiin, jotka olivat jääneet vuosiksi roikkumaan välillemme.

Matt soitti minulle ja kysyi voisimmeko nähdä illalla, minä jouduin keksimään hänelle jonkun valeen illallisesta Mikasan kanssa. Ei ollut järkevää kertoa että olin lähdössä entiseni kanssa ex tempore -retkelle Manchesteriin. Keräsin muiden tavaroideni joukkoon joitakin Jeanille kuuluvia esineitä, joita en ollut ehtinyt palauttaa. Yhdestä hänen paidastaan oli hälvennyt jo hänen tuoksunsa, muuten olisin mahdollisesti pitänyt paidan itselläni. Puoli yhdeksältä nousin rautatieasemalle vievään bussiin, minun oli tarkoitus tavata Jean siellä. Satoi kaatamalla ja minä olin tietysti unohtanut sateenvarjoni ja kumisaappaani kotiin.  
"Olet kuin uitettu koira!" Jean kommentoi kun kompuroin hänen viereensä. Purin hampaita yhteen ja muistutin itselleni, että tämä oli todellakin hänelle tyypillinen tapa kommunikoida. Ei hän tarkoittanut pahaa.

Jeanin jalka hakkasi kaasupoljinta musiikin tahtiin, ja vaikka hän näytti keskittyvän ajamiseen, tiesin kokemuksesta että hän huomaisi kaikki mahdolliset liikenteen vaarat vasta liian myöhään.  
"Tässä on ohituskielto", huomautin kun hän iski kaasun pohjaan ja vaihtoi kaistaa. Hän ei ottanut huomiota kuuleviin korviinsa. Sen jälkeen kun hän vaihtoi vanhempiensa vanhan rotiskon uuden mallin Audiin, olisi voinut luulla että hän olisi oppinut varomaan muita autoja. Mutta ei, mitä enemmän rahaa hänellä oli, sitä holtittomammaksi hän muuttui.  
"Meillä on kiire, ei heillä", hän perusteli kolmenkympin ylinopeuttaan. Autoja oli edessämme yllättävän paljon, ja Jean ajeli huoletta niiden ohitse, hänen liikeratansa muistutti jossain määrin siksakkikuviota. Oli osoitus maamme poliisilaitoksen epäonnistumisesta että hänenkaltaisillaan oli yhä ajokortti.

Äkkiä tunsin iskeytyväni eteenpäin ja sydämeni pysähtyvän hetkeksi. Puraisin huuleeni haavan puhtaasta säikähdyksestä. Tuijotin lattian kumimattoa ja yritin saada sydämeni rauhoittumaan.  
"Typerä saksanhirvi! Ei tästä saa ylittää katua!" kuulin Jeanin rähjäävän. Joku tööttäsi meille takanamme.  
"Vitun hullu! Olisimme voineet kuolla! Joku meidän takanamme olisi voinut kuolla!" minä räjähdin hänelle. Jean ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan, vaan peruutti autoa ja painoi taas kaasua. Minä taasen vannoin lopettavani ylenmääräisen karkinsyönnin jos selviäisin naarmutta Manchesteriin ja takaisin.  
"Ole sinä hiljaa, kun et osaa edes ajaa", hän sanoi hampaitaan kiristellen.  
"En minä uskalla ajaa kun tiedän että liikenteessä on vapaana sinun kaltaisiasi sekopäitä", sähähdin hänelle. Jean hymähti, hän ei näyttänyt lainkaan pahastuneelta. Hän näytti saavan jonkinlaista pirullista mielihyvää kun ihmiset kertoivat hänen olevan huono kuski. Meinasin aloittaa jo saarnan siitä, kuinka olin huolissani hänestä tällaisen hurjastelun seurauksena, mutta sitten muistin että me emme olleet enää yhdessä ja hän oli päässyt minusta yli aikoja sitten.

"Sinä olet liian tiukkapipoinen, Armin. Elämä ei voi olla yhtä suurta huolta, tiedäthän sen. Ei silloin voi tuntea itsensä elävän", hän sanoi minulle kun olimme kummatkin selvinneet saksanhirven aiheuttamasta shokista. Katulamppujen valaisema pimeä valtatie avautui edessämme kuin suorin väylä helvettiin. Edellämme ajoi yhä yllättävän paljon autoja, ja jostain syystä Jean päätti kääntää meidät jollekin sivutielle.  
"Tiukkapipoinen, hm? Siksikö, etten pidä samanlaisista asioista kuin sinä ja arvostan henkiriepuani?" minä kysyin häneltä ja pyöritin silmiäni.  
"Enhän minä sille voi mitään että pidän enemmän saippuaoopperoista ja siitä kun poikaystäväni soittaa kitaraa kuin vaikkapa kielletyistä aineista", tuhahdin. Auto kiihdytti valtatietä selvästi epätasaisemmalla tiellä.

"Kitaraa?" Jean kysyi kummastuneena.  
"Miksi me menemme tähän suuntaan?" minä keskeytin. Tällä tiellä ei ollut paljoa valoa, ja minua alkoi ahdistaa.  
"Käännyin eräästä risteyksestä väärään suuntaan, kohti Liverpoolia", hän selosti.  
"Tätä reittiä pääsemme takaisin Manchesteriin vievälle tielle." Minä huokaisin kovaa. Kaduin jo, että olin ylipäätään suostunut mukaan tähän reissuun.  
"Mutta niin, miksi poikaystäväsi soittaisi kitaraa sinulle? Ethän sinä ymmärrä musiikkia!" hän sanoi minulle.  
"Hän soittaa kitaraa bändissä", selitin hänelle. Jean vilkuili minua silmäkulmistaan ja yritti samalla nähdä hieman tietäkin. Ei ollut muuta valoa kuin auton etuvalot, mutta Jean ajoi silti reilusti ylinopeutta. Epäilin kummallakin puolella olevan peltoa, mutta en ollut asiasta aivan varma.

"Sinä taidat pitää pahoista pojista, kun kerta muusikkoja deittailet", Jean totesi korostetun välinpitämättömästi. Minä etsin hansikaslokerosta purkkaa tai edes jotain, jonka avulla voisin rauhoittua vähän. Melkein toivoin että hän olisi piilottanut autoonsa vahvaa alkoholia.  
"Ei Matt ole millään tavalla paha. Hän on oikein suloinen", minä sanoin samalla kun tungin kolme purkkaa suuhuni ja aloitin aggressiivisen jauhamisen.  
"Ei hän varmastikaan ole yhtä suloinen kuin sinä", hän vastasi ja hymyili minulle herttaisesti. Oli Jeanin tapaista imarrella ihmisiä muuten vain (ei kai hän muuten olisi saanut juorumedialta lisänimeä playboy-toimitusjohtaja) mutta minussa hänen sanansa koskettivat jotain, minkä luulin jo kauan sitten kadonneen.

"Olet sinäkin hauskannäköinen", oli paras vastaus, jonka tähän tilanteeseen keksin. "Hauskannäköinen" oli tietenkin Jeanin tapauksessa vähättelyä, hän oli tavattoman komea. Mutta sellaisen asian sanomisen olisi ollut todella outoa.  
"No, miksi sitten erosit näin hauskannäköisestä kaverista? Ei se sinun Mattisi voi ihan mainittavasti paremmalta näyttää", Jean kysyi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli kuin olisin ollut kauppias jolta hän yritti tinkiä. Puhalsin purkastani pallon ja annoin sen poksahtaa naamalleni.  
"Ei se ole mikään ulkonäkökysymys", sanoin hänelle, teeskennellen etten ymmärtänyt hänen peliään, jossa hän oli vain käyttänyt ulkonäköä aasinsiltana siihen, mistä kenkä puristaa. Tunsin kuinka ajoimme pieneen kuoppaan. Auto kolisi allamme kovaäänisesti. Jean ei jaksanut katsoa eteen vaan oli kääntänyt katseensa minuun. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät omituiselta, suorastaan surullisilta.  
"Toisinaan kun menen kahvilaan, tilaan itselleni lattekahvin ja tajuan sitten etten pidä lattesta", hän aloitti.  
"Mutta sitten tajuan että teen sen tavasta koska sinä otit aina latten kahvilassa." Vilkaisin häneen silmäkulmastani. Me tapasimme nuorempana mennä yhdessä kahvilaan, ja koska edes Jeanilla ei ollut silloin paljoa rahaa, me otimme aina latten puoliksi. Vasta nyt sain tietää ettei Jean oikeasti edes pitänyt sen mausta.  
"Ai jaa", sanoin ja puhalsin uuden purkkapallon. Muistin että minulla oli taskussa karkkiakin.

"Ota nyt ihmeessä seuraavalla kerralla jotain muuta kuin lattea, kun kerta olet vihdoin vapaa valitsemaan itse! Minä voin vaikka tarjota hyvityksenä niistä kaikista latteista jotka olet joutunut kanssani juomaan. Voimme ihan skoolata yhdessä Jeanin vapaudelle!" sanoin sitten nopeasti ja ajattelin kuinka paljon Jean oli minulle tuskaillut sitä, kuinka minä rajoitin hänen vapauttaan. Mitä, etkö oletkaan onnellinen nyt? Minä ainakin olin! Olimme hetken hiljaa, minä tunsin pulssini nousevan. Toden totta, Jeanin vapaus, se oli aina kaikki kaikessa!  
"Me voimme skoolata myös Jeanin juhlille ja Jeanin naisille ja Jeanin aineille joita Arminkin varmasti ah-niin-rakasti, me voimme juhlistaa sitä kaikkea, totta kai Armin rakasti niitä yhtälailla koska hän rakasti Jeania!" minä puhuin, tai ehkä puhuja ei ollutkaan minä vaan Armin kahden vuoden takaa, se jonka olisi pitänyt kertoa tämä kaikki jo silloin. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat poskilleni, en voinut enkä edes yrittänyt estää, minä olin ansainnut tämän itkun. Hautasin pääni käsiini ja toivoin että Eren olisi minun kanssani, hän osaisi sanoa jotakin osuvaa kuten "Jean on vitunmoinen mulkku". Mutta täällä oli vain pimeys, Audin kolina ja Jean, joka ehkä sydämessään ymmärsi minua.

"Armin?" Kuulin Jeanin sanovan. Nostin kasvoni taas häneen päin, vaikka tiesin silmieni olevan turvonneet ja muutenkin ällöttävät, mutta niin, ehkä hänenkin oli parempi ymmärtää ettei kukaan ole joka hetki suloinen.  
"Tiedätkö, en oikein tiedä mitä sanoa... Sinä lähdit aika äkkiä silloin joskus. Asiat jäivät vähän kesken..." hänen äänensä kuulosti etäiseltä. Vihasin myöntää sen itselleni mutta hän oli oikeassa, minä olin katkaissut kaiken yhteydenpidon viimeisen riidan jälkeen, enkä koskaan kertonut Jeanille miksi tein niin, haukuin hänet vain maanrakoon aina kuin tilaisuuden sain. Ero on likaista touhua, olin uskotellut itselleni enkä ymmärtänyt että minä olin oikeastaan se joka oli liannut koko jutun.  
"Minä luulin ettet sinä välittänyt siitä, mitä minä tunsin", sanoin hänelle hiljaa. Jean oli vaiti, muta hänen kasvoillaan oli keskittynyt ilme, joka ei todellakaan johtunut ratissa olemisesta.

"Elämäni on ollut raskasta sen jälkeen kun, noh, tiedäthän..." hän takelteli ja katsoi minut, näyttäen äkkiä suorastaan kainolta. Rikastuit, mietin mielessäni. Mikään ei tee ihmistä hullummaksi kuin raha, varsinkin silloin kun se ilmestyy lähes yllättäen. Ja Jean, hän sekosi niin helposti, hän oli sellainen. Kun näin mihin hänen elämänsä alkoi luisua, tunsin vihaa itseäni kohtaan. Minun olisi pitänyt estää tämä, sillä minä tiesin ettei Jeanin huikentelevainen mieli pystyisi itse itseään pelastamaan. Mutta myöhemmin totesin että minä en voisi häntä estää kulkemasta sitä tietä minkä hän oli itse valinnut, niin surullista katsottavaa kuin se olikin.  
"Ne olivat hyvät kuusi vuotta", minä sanoin hänelle vilpittömästi. Vaikka kuinka yritin uskotella itselleni Jeanin olevan oikeasti kusipää, niin sisimmissäni jokin jaksoi aina muistuttaa, ettei elämässäni ollut tullut vielä onnellisimpia aikoja kuin ne iltapäivät, jolloin kävelimme Jeanin kanssa yhdessä kotiin lukiosta. Silloin ei vielä ollut bisnesideoita tai Jeanin typeriä päähänpistoja tai minun pikkumaisuuttani, oli vain me.  
"Niin olivat", Jean sanoi lempeästi ja katsoi minuun, hänen kasvoissaan näin sen nuoren pojan johon olin joskus rakastunut, sellaisen jonka sielu oli yhtaikaa voimakastahtoinen ja herkkä.

Käänsin katseeni pois, sillä minä tiesin hyvin, että pienikin kipinä voisi sytyttää jälleen tulen joka ei ollut koskaan kunnolla sammunutkaan. Silmieni osuessa auton etuikkunaan silmiini välähtivät kaksi valopalloa jossain, en tiedä missä, sillä en säikähdykseltäni saanut tuskin pumpattua verta suoniini.  
"AUTO!!!" huusin suoraa kurkkua ja tunsin irtautuvani ruumiistani, tai jotain sinnepäin. Korviini kantautui kirskunaa ja pauketta. Kun seuraavan kerran saavutin täyden tietoisuuden, roikuin pää alaspäin turvatyynyn syleilyssä ja tunsin kuinka minua ravisteltiin.  
"Armin! Vastaa!" Jeanin hätääntynyt ääni kutsui minua. Ensimmäiseksi suustani pääsi jotain hyvin primitiivistä alkumölyä, kun en järkytykseltäni osannut muutakaan. Ainakin se näytti rauhoittavan Jeania.  
"Auto kääntyi ympäri, tien vieressä taisi olla matala oja... Minä irrotan turvavyösi ja sinä menet ulos, jooko? Yritä olla nopea, sillä tajunta saattaa pian mennä... Mutta varo katkaisemasta niskaasi", hän luetteli nopeaan tahtiin. Hänen äänensä kuulosti kireältä, mutta yllättävän selväjärkiseltä ottaen huomioon että hän oli juuri äsken ollut hengenvaarassa. Tosin, Jeanin pää oli aina toiminut parhaiten kaikista sekavimmissa tilanteissa.  
"Okei", sain koristua, vaikka jossain määrin olin yhä varma että olin jo kuollut tai ainakin kuolisin pian.

Avasin oven, kohotin käteni maahan ja Jeanin napsautettua turvavyön auki sain jotenkin laskeuduttua autosta ulos. Tunsin kuinka koko ruumiini tärisi adrenaliinista ja g-voimista. Kiersin auton toisen puolelle ja vapautin Jeanin turvatyynyjen ja -vyön kahleesta. Makasimme kummatkin savisessa maassa, tien vierustalla oli todella pelto. Kun älysin selvinneeni törmäyksestä suhteellisen pienillä vaurioilla (pari kylkiluuta saattoi kyllä murtua), alkoi yön ilma tuoksua äkkiä voimakkaalta ja tähdet paistoivat silmiini tavalla jota en ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt. Se saattoi tosin johtua siitä että olin viettänyt koko elämäni kaupungissa.  
"Meidän pitää kohta jatkaa matkaa", Jean sanoi. Toden totta, mehän olimme menossa jonnekin. Kaikki ei päättynytkään tähän, minä tajusin. Nousimme kummatkin istumaan, Jean ei onneksi näyttänyt sen pahemmin loukkaantuneelta kuin minäkään.  
"Sinulta tulee verta päästä", Jean sanoi ja naurahti. Koskin otsaani ja näin punaista sormissani. Pääni oli varmaan osunut johonkin, siihen särki.

Katsoimme kummatkin punaista autoa, joka oli kolhuilla toiselta puolelta mutta näytti sinänsä siltä että se saattaisi yhä käydä. Toista autoa ei näkynyt missään, olimme kai onnistuneet välttämään sen kokonaan ja onnekas autoilija oli kaasuttanut matkaan sen sijaan että olisi jäänyt auttamaan meitä.  
"Voisimmekohan kääntää sen?" minä kysyin, vaikka en uskonut että meistä kahdesta oli siihen. Jean pudisti päätään ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Hänen otsansa rypistyi.  
"Puhelimeni meni rikki", hän sanoi ja kiristeli hampaitaan. Kaivoin omani esiin, jos meillä ei ollut toimivaa puhelinta niin olimme aikamoisessa pulassa, ympärillämme ei näyttänyt olevan muuta kuin peltoa.  
"Minun omani toimii", sanoin helpottuneena. Voisimme tilata taksin, tosin ensin meidän pitäisi selvittää missä olimme. Se tarkoittaisi kävelyä, mietin ja tunsin kylmien väreiden kutittelevan selkääni.  
"Lähdetään", Jean sanoi reippaasti.

Maantiellä oli todella vähän katulamppuja ja jouduimme enimmäkseen kävelemään sysipimeässä. Korppien huuto kuului välillä jostain mutta muuten oli aivan luvattoman hiljaista. Jeanin hengitys kuulosti raskaalta.  
"Etkö enää pelkää pimeää?" hän kysyi, enkä ollut aivan varma kiusoitteliko hän vai ei. En minä pimeää pelkää, vastasin mielessäni. Mutta pimeä sai silmäni näkemään sen sisuksissa kaikenlaista, jättimäisiä karikatyyrisiä ihmisiä ja kissapetoja, joiden lamppusilmät tuijottivat minua ja seurasivat liikkeitäni. Niitä minä pelkäsin, ehkä enemmän kuin mitään muuta.  
"En tiedä", mutisin ja toivoin että voisimme puhua jostakin muusta. Hiljaa mielessäni toivoin että olisin voinut tarttua Jeanin kädestä, se oli aina ennenkin auttanut.  
"Älä pelkää, kyllä minä suojelen sinua", hän sanoi minulle, ja sydämeni alkoi läpättää. Mietin olimmeko jo lähempänä Manchesteria vai Liverpoolia, jotenkin tuntui että vaikka vastaan olisi tullut kylttejä niin kumpikaan meistä ei olisi muistanut lukea niitä.

Jean kertoi minulle jotain turhanpäiväistä tarinaa matalaan ääneen, tiesin että hän teki sen siksi että puhe rauhoitti minua ja se tuntui hyvältä. Kävelimme eteenpäin ja vastaan tuli vain pimeyttä ja harvoja katulamppuja. Toivoin ettei peltojen omistaja hermostunut siitä, että olimme hieman tehneet kyntämistään hänen maallaan. Onneksi elonkorjuu oli jo mennyt, tosin autosta valunut bensa ei välttämättä vaikuttanut kovin positiivisesti ensi vuoden satoon. Käännyin taas Jeanin puoleen ja huomasin että hän ontui toista jalkaansa. Käveleminen oli varmaan tuskaisaa, varsinkin kun pidimme yllä suhteellisen nopeaa tahtia. Halusin niin nopeasti pois tältä tieltä kuin mahdollista. Silti Jean ei valittanut.  
"Ota minusta tukea, niin sinun on helpompi kävellä", sanoin hänelle ja tulin hänen vierelleen.  
"Kiitos", hän sanoi ja laittoi kätensä olkapäälleni. Me olimme kummatkin aivan kuraisia pellolla makoilun vuoksi, mutta ei sillä oikeastaan ollut väliä. Minä halusin vain päästä Manchesteriin ja kuulla mitä etsivällä oli sanottavanaan Erenistä ja Levistä.

Löysimme lopulta yhden talon, jonka postilaatikosta löytyneestä mainoksesta saimme ongittua paikan osoitteen. Minun vanhassa puhelimessani ei ollut karttasovellusta mutta ainakin sillä pystyi kutsumaan taksin ja ilmoittamaan herra Burrowsille, että suunnitelmiin oli tullut pieni mutka. Jean sopi tapaavansa hänet aamiaisella. Me odotimme taksia ja söimme minun taskustani löytyviä karkkeja, muuta meillä ei ollutkaan mukana. Matkasta tulisi todella hintava, mutta Jeanilla oli rahaa. Siksi kai hän ei koskaan ollut huolissaan mistään, sillä hänen rahansa pelastaisivat hänet pulasta kuin pulasta. Olin väsynyt ja nälkäinen ja likainen, mutta onnellinen siitä että minä ja Jean olimme kunnossa. Kun taksin etuvalot välähtivät näkökenttääni, tunsin itse niin tyytyväiseksi kuin vain kuvitella voi.

Taksimatka oli harvinaisen vaitonainen. Jean nukahti jossain vaiheessa, mutta minä oli yhä liian hermostunut nukkumaan, seurasin vain maisemia ikkunasta. Aamu alkoi hiljalleen sarastaa meidän saapuessamme lähemmäs kaupunkia. En ollut koskaan käynyt Manchesterissa, paikassa oli jotain todella ankeaa ja vähän melankolista. Täydellinen näyttämö The Smithsin musiikille, aivan varmasti, mutta miksi Eren haluaisi tänne tulla romanttiselle matkalle heilansa kanssa? Toki aivan jokaisessa paikassa oli tiettyä kauneutta aamuyön tunneilla, jolloin valo oli pehmeää ja oli aivan hiljaista... Minä ja Jean kiertelimme kaupunkia ja etsimme sitä paikkaa, johon olimme sopineet tapaamisen jo aamulle, sillä minun ja Jeanin oli varsin turhaa jäädä tänne kovin pitkäksi aikaa. Tällä matkalla oli tapahtunut jo aivan tarpeeksi yllättäviä asioita. Jean etsi myös autokorjaamon, josta hän alkajaisiksi lähettäisi jonkun hinaamaan hänen autonsa kaupunkiin.  
"Jean Kirstein ei käytä julkista liikennettä", hän sanoi polleasti, ja minun oli pakko poistua korjaamosta ulos, koska minua nauratti niin kovasti. Oli tässä matkassa hyvätkin puolensa, ainakin minulla oli jotain kerrottavaa kotipuolessa.

Lopulta kello löi puoli yhdeksän ja me löysimme itsemme paikallisen hotellin ravintolasta. Näytimme varmasti Jeanin kanssa todella edustavilta likaisissa vaatteissamme ja sekaisissa hiuksissamme. Sotkuisen ulkomuodon altakin ihmiset tunnistivat Jeanin juorulehtien kansista ja hymyilivät hänelle ujosti eivätkä sanoneet mitään. Herra Burrows sen sijaan loi saapuessaan kummastuneita katseita ensin minuun ja sitten Jeaniin.  
"Käy istumaan ja ala kertoa tutkimuksestasi", Jean sanoi kärsimättömästi ja viittoili meitä vastapäätä olevaa tuolia. Minä yritin kuunnella herra Burrowsia tarkasti samalla kun ahdoin kaikin voimin pekonia sisuksiini.  
"Aloitan huonoista uutisista. Herra Ackermanin puhelin todellakin löydettiin täältä, mutta se ei ilmeisestikään ole enää hänen hallussaan", hän aloitti. Sekä minä että Jean huokaisimme pettyneenä. Vesiperä. Herra Burrows rykäisi ja jatkoi:  
"Toisaalta puhelin ei vaikuta varastetulta, ja on hyvinkin mahdollista että hän ja herra Yeager ovat olleet täällä tai ovat edelleen." Nojasin käteeni. Milloin Eren oli tulossa takaisin? Jos Manchester oli vain yksi etappi monesta, siinä voisi kestää ties kuinka kauan...  
"Selvitämme parhaillamme yhdessä poliisin kanssa, jos kaupungissa toimivilla tahoilla olisi jotain havaintoa heistä", etsivä lopetti ja siemaisi mehustaan. Jean näytti mietteliäältä.  
"Olemme siis yhä lähtöruudussa", hän sanoi alakuloisesti.  
"No, katsos, ei ole aivan yksinkertaista löytää ihmisiä jotka eivät selvästikään halua tulla löydetyiksi... Valitettavasti kuoleman mahdollisuuttakaan ei voida rajata pois", herra Burrows vastasi, ja siihen meidän kummankin oli tyydyttävä.

Päivä oli noussut helmenharmaana, sellaisena jona ei uskoisi tapahtuvan mitään käänteentekevää. Me maleksimme pitkin katuja jotka alkoivat hiljalleen täyttyä töihin menevistä ihmisistä. Minä tajusin että oli tiistai ja että minulla olisi tänään luento, mutta en jaksanut hermostua. Jeanin auto tulisi korjaamolta vasta puolentoista tunnin päästä.  
"Muistaakseni sinä lupasit tarjota minulle kahvin?" Jean sanoi minulle. Hämmennyin, mutta sitten muistin mistä olimme puhuneet ennen kuin ajoimme ojaan. Kaivelin taskujani ja käteeni sattui viiden punnan seteli. Ei minulla tainnut enempää ylimääräistä rahaa ollakaan.  
"Ei minulla ole tämän enempää", sanoin anteeksipyytävästi.  
"Latte puoliksi, siis", Jean virnisti. Hymähdin ja nyökkäsin. Ihan kuin ennen vanhaan.

Kävellessämme Bootle Streetiä pitkin korviini kantautuivat äkkiä tutut sävelet. There is a light that never goes out soi vieressämme ajavasta autosta, joka oli pysähtynyt valoihin. Vilkaisin vierelläni kulkevaan Jeaniin, jonka silmät olivat lukittuneet jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Toden totta, Jeanin rinnalla kuoleminen ei olisi varmaan nautinto tai etuoikeus. Mutta hänen rinnallaan eläminen... Se ei ehkä olisikaan hassumpaa. Katsahtaessani kappaletta soittavaan kuskiin huomasin, että hänellä oli samanlaiset mustanruskeat hiukset kuin Erenillä. Räpyttäessäni silmiäni valo kuitenkin vaihtui ja auto ajoi tiehensä. Hämmentyneenä pysähdyin paikoilleni ajattelemaan asiaa.

"Armin, tuletko?" Jean huhuili. Kohautin olkiani ja juoksin hänen rinnalleen.


End file.
